WHAT!
by SakuraShadowSFC
Summary: Bagaimana sih asyiknya...Fairy Tail ke Indonesia? Bareng Naruto lagi! mau tau? Gimana Ceritanya Murid mengira Happy penampakan?Loki ditolak Cewek?Fangirling Scream saat Gray cuman pake Boxer?Kisah Malam Jum'at Keliwon? Eheheh Tunggu saja nyansahhahahah! *saya baru!
1. Chapter 1

SakuraaSFC-Ya Aku datang lagi Wahahahah

Gray-Katanya WHAT?! nya dihapus TT

SakuraSFC-ehehe... Berkat Nanako Heartfilia ku-publish lagi biar bisa baca Nyahahaha

Natsu-Apa sih!? Psiko Banget

SakuraSFC-Nyahaha Kupotong kau Natsu!

DISCLAIMER:Fairy Tail by Hiro mashima-san dan Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Prolog

Fiore: Tempat yang penuh dengan penyihir,dragon alayers*eh salah Dragon Slyer,Ice Mage,Titania,Take Over dan yang lainnya salah satu guild yang pernah mengalami Chageling,Melawan Deliora dll adalah FAIRY TAIL

Pagi Hari ini... Di Guild Fairy Tail

"Lucy! Bantu aku sini!"Seru Natsu "Bantu apa?"tanya Lucy yang sedang mengobrol bersama Lisanna,Wendy "Ah kebetulan,ada Wendy dan Lisanna! ayo bantu aku,Erza,Jellal,Gray,Romeo di perpustakaan!"Kata Natsu,Lucy,Wendy dan Take-Over Mage itu mengangguk.

~FAIRY TAIL LIBRARY~

"KYA!"DDDDUAKKK! Romeo tertiban banyak buku "Aduhhh...Romeo! Hati-hati dong! Kalau kau tidak bisa menyusun buku diatas biar Gray-nii saja!"Kata Gray sambil membantu Romeo berdiri "Uh Uh...Iya Gray-nii"Kata Romeo,ia membereskan dan manyusun bukunya "eh ada apa?"Tanya Wendy "Oh,Ayo bantu kami membereskan perpustakaan!"Pinta Erza,ia terlihat membawa sekitar 200 buku (Emang bisa?) "Iya"Jawab mereka "Lucy jangan sampai Gray melihat CD-mu lagi(Di OVA 3)!"Seru Happy yang menahan tawa "HAPPY!"Seru Lucy dan Gray "Oii Cukup..Cukup"kata Jellal melerai,lalu tiba-tiba sebuah buku jatuh DUAKKKK! "_Okaerinasai_...Fairy Tail" kata sebuah suara dan BLITZ! Semua hewan dan rumah itu...*APA SIH!? Lalu sebuah cahaya terang menerangi semua bagian perpustakaan,semua yang ada disitu (Natsu,Gray,Jellal,Romeo,Happy,Erza,Wendy,Lucy,Lis anna dan Carla)menghilang.

Konoha: Desa yang dihuni Ninja dan Shinobi yang gak jago-jago amat *Plakk! Eh yang sangat jago. Di Hutan Haku

"Oi! Naruto! Kita jalannya kemana?"Panggil Sasuke yang sekarang ikut lagi Tim 7,Tim 7,Jiraiya,Tsunade,Lee,Hinata. Mereka ada misi mencari kristal biru milik Anomiassei,permintaan dari desa Haku,dan terpaksa mereka mengikutinya "Ng...Ki-eh Ka...eh... Kiri ding"Kata Naruto semuanya berbelok kiri "Ehh! KANAN!"Seru Naruto yaelah...Tsunade udah nge-death Glare tuh bocah Kyuubi Nyahahah... Lalu ada sebuah suara saat Naruto menginjak sesuatu "_OKaerinasa_i..Naruto"KYAAAAAAA! sebuah cahay Blitz menempati sekitar utaan...  
~FAIRY TAIL~

"Ahh..."seru Lucy ia mengerang ia sudah ada dijalanan ancur bin kotor,banyak genangan air kotor bau semerbak selokan dan got tercium,Lucy kaget dan menyadari teman-temannya ada di sekitarnya,dan yang paling ngagetin Gray dibawah rok Lucy dengan Noseebleed Kyahaha! "MESUM!"Seru Lucy yang menendang Gray dengan Lucy kick-nya "Aduh! Lucy aku jangan ditedang"Kata Gray yang setengah sadar, "Kamu Ngapain dibawah Rok aku!?"Tanya Lucy "Meneketehe"Jawab Gray "Kita dimana nih?"Kata Lucy...ia melihat gerbang yang berwarna hitam...

NARUTO

KYAH! Suara itu suara Sakura yang mendapati mereka semua di lantai merah bataa,banyak ruangan,peta,foto kegiatan dll. Sakura hanya spechless melihat Kayu dan Flut yan diatukan *Angklung "Kita dimana?"Tanya Sasuke "ah sasuke-kun! Aku tak tau...ngg"

Mereka Berdua bertemu...

WHN!? (What Happen Next?!) See you later!

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? KU Publish lagi ih... Aku persembahkan juga buat Nanako Heartfiia yg pingin baca fanfic yang Crossover ini! KUharap banyak yang Nge-Review deh...

Yaudah...Ini Baru Prolog,selanjutnya Ch 1 Where Are We? Okay See U in ext Chapter! XD

RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

SakuraSFC-Kya! Jadi juga apalagi kemarin sempet mikir gimana mau bikn Fanfic Shigenki No Kyojin yang One-shot sulu saoalnya New Generation dan WHAT! Belum beres

Eren-Baiklah,saya membantu author disini!

SakuraSFC-Levi,mana?

Eren-dikamar mandi Oke! Siap-siap semuanya! ON Your pelaces plis!

Disclaimer:NOT OWN FT AND NARUTO

Natsu P.O.V

Setelah dimarahi Erza,dimarahi Lisanna pula auhhh apakah tak ada yang lebih menyiksa? Aku sudi mencim Gray eh salah maksudnya Kambing daripada Harus dihukum begini,aku bergumam saat itu juga aku bertubrukan dengan seorang anak berambut pirang "KAU NGAJAK RibUT YA?"Tanyaku,anak itu menjawab "APA!? Kamu yang mengajak ribut! Gipe Me A Canceh! *Give me a chance untuk memukulmu! HAYIA! Rasengan!"Seru anak itu "KARYU NO HOKO!"

kataku

Normal P.O.V

Naruto,Natsu,Jellal,Erza,Kakashi,Tsunade dan Jiraiya sedang bertengkar: Lihat nih

"HEAVENS BEAMS!" "RAIKIRI!" "GAMABUNTA!" "Heaven's Wheels Armor!" "Karyu no tekken!" "Jurus Seribu Bayangan!" Lee sedang mengejar Wendy,Nejji dan Romeo berusaha menghentikannya.

"Kalian tidak bertengkar?"tanya Lucy biasanya,Gray sudah gerah dan ikut bertengkar dengan siapapun yang ada di depannya,mau itu Erza,Natsu,Cana,Master,Juvia,Wendy,Carla ataupun Happy ia pasti akan menghantam nya "Nggak ah Luce,lagipula,Sasuke orangnya baik kau sendiri?"Tanya Gray "Aku sudah pernah bertemu Sakura-chan!"

**Flashback:**

**Lucy berjalan di kota Konoha mencari penginapan,ia habis pulang misi memberantas: Ular Passionete Blue dan Tanaman yang berbahaya,ia berhasil dan diberikan upah seharga 100,000,00 Jewels oleh Client-nya Yuzuke Hashibiru dan Meiko Fuzi,ia sedang membaca Shinobigirls Magazine ditaman.**

"**Hey! Kau model dari Magnolia itu ya? Lucy Heartfilia?"Lucy kaget mendengarnya "a-ah bagaimana kau bisa?"Lucy menatapnya, "Sakura Haruno! Kamu yang ada dimajalah ini kan?"Tanya Lucy.**

**Setelah cukup lama,mereka ke penginapan Lara de Panda,disana mereka mengobrol.**

**Flashback end;**

"Apa saja yang kalian omongkan?"Tanya Gray "Tentang well,Guild Fairy tail,Natsu,ERza Gray lalu Konoha..."Kata Lucy "oh"  
"URUSAI MINNA!"

~Skip Time~

"Nyahaha...Maaap auto auh ua apal... yam yam *Maaf Naruto aku juga lapar"Natsu memakan Ramen bungkus yang disediakan oleh Naruto "iya kok tidak apa-apa"

Mereka berada di Indonesia.

"Hm,Sekolah ini namanya apa sih?"Tanya Wendy "Entahlah..."Jawab Sakura, mereka segera berpikir, "Tadi aku melihat kendaraan beroda empat bunyi nya brum bruumm..ada asapnya lagi!"Kata Gray *Kayak anak kecil ya! "Aku juga melihatnya,sepertinya di Indonesia sudah pada canggih ya?"kata Sasuke "Disini banyak ya ada foto kegiatan,resep juga ada!"Kata Hinata "iyaya...eh ke lantai atas yuk!"Ajak Erza.

~second floor~

Saat semuanya berada dilantai,atas ada _aloevera_ atau lidah buaya, masuk yuk!"Kata Lucy,semuanya mengangguk mereka masuk kedalam satu kelas,disana ada kursi dan meja yang berjejer,_blackboard_ atau papan tulis _Board marker_,penghapus, dan beberapa alat tulis lainnya ada sebuah agenda bertuliskan 'Senin,Upacara Zikakito,Mutia,Kajidotoji dan Wenda terlambat' "ini agenda kelasnya"Kata Gray,ia memberikan sebuah agenda berwarna kuning.

"Sekolah ini tidak internasional ya?"tanya Romeo,Lucy mengangguk meskipun ada nama jepang: Tokazurinka,Shikiarifukate,Jishikafu,Tokacharido,T odomido,Takumi,Raven,Nachan dan Mao meskipun pindahan,namun mereka lahir di Indonesia,Lucy hanya membaca agenda-agendanya sampai selesai "Aku lapar" kata Naruto dan Natsu,ya ampun mereka memang kerjanya makan saja.

~Skip Time~

"Aku tak bawa uang lagipula mata uangnya disini bukan yen,tapi rupiah"Kata Gray,Lucy dan yang lainnya mengangguk "Lalu? Bagaimana?"Tanya Lucy yang sedari tadi tertunduk di sebuah meja terlihat dari mukanya,ia sangat mengantuk dan lelah "Kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Sakura "Cuman mengantuk dan aku lelah"Kata Lucy sambil menguap,Gray memberikan jaket putihnya (Ada di Animenya) kepada Lucy.

ada sebuah tulisan berwarna ungu seperti saat/pada Laxus menggunakan sihir Freed

_Selamat Datang di Indonesia! Nanti kalian akan dipertemukan dengan beberapa anak,mereka yang akan membantu mencari pulang silakan nikmati perjalanan kalian._

_-Rinkaarichikushi_

"HAH! INI SMUA PERBUATANNYA Si Rinkachsuki itu!?"Seru Natsu dan Naruti ngamuk "Naruto-kun" "N-Natsu"Lisanna dan Hinata menenangkan dua laki-laki itu.

~SKIPTIME~

Hari menjelang malam,sudah tak terasa nian malam terasa,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fairy Tail dan Naruto mulai memasuki alam mimpi mereka syuhhh!

* * *

Gimana? emang dikit sih... soalnya bikin pas malam yaudah Jaa ne!  
RnR!


	3. Chapter 3

d

SakuraSFC-kemarin lupa online... gara-gara ada PR sekolah

Lucy-SakuraSFC-san! Sekarang dilanjutin ke Chapter 2 kan?  
SakuraSFC-Iya iya bawel

Lucy-saku gak bawel!

STOP!

DISCLAIMER:Naruto Own by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima I own this story ft my friends.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 2

Pagi hari menjelang,suara ayam berkokok,Sakura menguap "Huaamm..."katanya lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya,seorang gadis berambut blonde tertidur "Lucy..."Katanya ia tersenyum,dia dan Lucy tertidur disebuah bangku,Gray dan Sasuke dibelakangnya Sakura berdiri dan melihat seorang bapak-bapak "Aduh! Teman-teman! Cepat bangun!"Panggil Sakura,ini masih jam 5 udara juga masih menyuruh mereka berbaring.

Setelah Sakura berteriak,semuanya bangun mereka menyelinap keluar dari gerbang 'sekolah' itu,mereka mulai berjalan pergi dari sekolah.

"aduh...Sakura kenapa sih? Kok membangunkan kita pagi-pagi?"Tanya Naruto sambil menguap "Naruto! Ada orang,kita harus keluar dari sini!Kalau sampai kita ketahuan bagaimana!?"Tanya Sasuke "Iya juga sih huahhh...tapi kan tidak usah berteriak"Kata Natsu,Erza lalu memukulnya "Itu tidak sopan Natsu,kita harusnya berterimakasih pada Sakura"Kata Erza.

Jam 6 tiba,mereka sangat lapar tiba-tiba "Hey!"seru seseorang,mereka menoleh ada tiga orang anak berumur 15 tahun "Ah Ha Ha aHa"Ketiga anak itu mengatur napas mereka "Kau panggil kami?"Tanya Natsu "Memangnya siapa lagi!? Jalanan sepi tahu"Kata anak perempuan berambut ikal "O-Oh iya ada perlu apa dengan kami?"Tanya Lucy.

"Kalian...Anime...Fairy Tail dan Naruto?"Tanya salah satu laki-laki berambut spiky itu "Iya! Kau siapa!?"tanya Gray "Tahan dulu Fullbuster! Kami otaku,penggemar manga dan Anime!"Kata perempuan itu lagi.

Gray dan yang lainnya kaget,setelah ketiga anak itu menjelaska,mereka mengerti dan akhirnya diajak masuk oleh ketiga anak itu ke rumah bercat putih-biru.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"Tanya Lucy pada gadis berambut ikal "Nachan Namei,panggil saja aku Nachan" lalu datang seorang anak berambut lurus "Nyoo Kak achan!"Panggil anak itu "Aira! Kau sudah bangun"Lalu,Nachan memperkenalkan satu-satu.

"Yang ini Takumi Riuske,Raven Riuske,Roaka Riuske,Mao Namei,Aira namei dan aku Nachan Namei"Kata Nachan "ooo..."

~_Sousa we can doit...motto hatenai darake de ikou...fushigi e no tobira wa me no maeni aru..._~ suara S.O.W, mengalun dari telepon berwarna biru tua "Halo?"Tanya Nachan "_Nachannn! Sudah_ _lama kita tidak berkomunikasi bagaimana kabarmu?_"Tanya seseorang dari sebrang telepon "Aku baik Mei, kau sendiri?" "_Aku baik eh Nachan! Maafkan aku tapi orang tua ku memanggil ja_' _ne!_"Seru Mei "Ja'!"Kata Nachan.

"Dari siapa?"Tanya Raven yang memakan kuenya "Mei,seperti biasa"Kata Nachan "O..."lalu mereka melihat ke FT dan Naruto "Wah! Hebat punya Sense of wonder!"Puji Lucy "EH...aku punya semuanya...Merry Go Round...Be As One,The Rock City boy,EGao no maho,Holy Shine..."Kata Nachan.

Raven menangguk "dan aku punya lagu Naruto mulai dari distance,blue bird touch the wall dan lainnya!"Kata Raven menunjuk Hp abu-abunya,Naruto juga kelihatan senang "Haiii Pancake sudah siap!"Kata Mao membawakan sepiring pancake dengan es krim "Wah! Makasih!"seru semuanya merka langsung 'menyerbu' makanan tanpa permisi.

"Itu gambarku ya?"Tanya Gray dari belakang Nachan,ia sempat melihat sebuah gambar di Hp-nya (Lihat di Avatar ku yang itu gambarnya) dan Sketchbook di tangan Nachan ia sedang menggambar foto di Hp-nya itu.

Nachan langsung kaget "I-Iya kenapa jelek ya?"Tanya Nachan "enggak kok! Bagus kamu punya gambar lainnya?"Tanya Lucy yang ikut-ikutan "Nanti kubawakan,kalian makan saja dulu"Kata Nachan.

~Skip Time~

"Yang itu Gambar Raven dan yang itu gambarku"Kata Nachan "Wahhh! Raven dan Nachan hebat! Ihh yang Lucy nya bagus deh!"Puji Lucy "Biasa saja"Kata Nachan "Yang Gray-nya bagus! Lumayan mirip harus kuakui itu Ice-Popper!"seru Natsu "Ya kau juga Fire-Breathed"Kata Gray.

~_Hi miss alice anata garasu no me de donna yume wo Mirareru no? Miraareru no_?~ suara lagu still doll-nya Wakeshima Kanon mengalun dari telepon ruang tamu "Halo?" "Hai! _Watashi wa_ Anne Usagi Fairy Tail Naruto Cosplay Edition manager! "Kata orang di seberang "Oh Hai! Anne-san! Ada apa?" tanya Nachan "_Omedetogozaimasu_ (Selamat)! Kau dan grup Dragon Ice masuk Grand final Cosplay edition ini!"kata Anne "Hah!? _Hontoni_ (Benarkah)!? _Arigato_! Tanggal berapa dan dimana?" "di Istana Plaza 2 floors,tanggal 25 mei!"kata Anne "_Arigato_! Anne!"Nachan menutup telepon dengan girang.

"Siapa?"Tanya Raven "Kita masuk ke Grand Final Naruto fairy Tail Cosplay Edition!"seorak Nachan.

LUCY P.O.V.

"Kita masuk ke grand final Naruto dan Fairy Tail Cosplay Edition!"seru Nachan,ia tampak senang "Cosplay? Apa Itu Cosplay?"Tanya Natsu "Cosplay adalah ya,misalnya kalian anime lalu dimainkan oleh manusia sungguhan seperti kami!"Kata Mao "Maret lalu kami mengikuti Cosplay Contest,kami masuk final,lalu pada saat April kami masuk, dan yah...Mei ini kami grand final!"Seru Raven.

"Kalian melakukan Cosplay apa?"Tanyaku "Fairy Tail dan Naruto!"Kata mereka "Oh ya! Hell yes! Kalian memang jenius!"Seru Natsu dan Naruto.

Aku tersenyum.

END OF LUCY P.O.V

malam mulai menjelang membuat Naruto dan Fairy Tail ngantuk,mereka dipersilahkan tidur di kamar yang di persilahkan

* * *

Aneh GaJe? Tolong Review ya ^^ .


	4. Chapter 4

WHAT! Ch3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Ch3

Tetangga SakuraSFC-Tukeran Animal Kaiser yuk!

SakuraSFC-entar aja ya

DISCLAIMER:NOT OWN FT AND NARUTO

Lucy P.O.V.

Aku terbangun dan menatap langit-langit kamar samar-samar kudengar suara lagu The Rock City Boy dengan suara penuh,aku langsung berjalan mencari sumber suara lalu kulihat Gray,Natsu,Takumi,Raven sedang menghentak-hentakan kaki ke tanah sambil nyanyi-nyanyi GaJe,dan teriak-teriakan asal "he..Lucy,kau stalker juga ya"aku kaget lalu menengok Lisanna! "Ah Tidak kok,hn tadi kan...ummm lihat tuh mereka GaJe semuanya makanya aku datang"Ucapku.

Nachan sedang membuka benda yang ia sebut 'laptop'aku sudah tau cara memakainya kemarin,aku juga sudah meng-publish ceritaku yang selesai.

"Ohayo,Lucy,Lisanna"Kata Nachan selagi menulis sesuatu "Bikin cerita apa?"Tanyaku "Yang baru dong_ Indonesia Trip_"katanya "Anime apa?"tanyaku "Naruto dan Shgenki no Kyojin"Shigenki No Kyojin adalah salah satu Anime yang bercerita tentang titan "YEAH YEAH YEAH..THE ROCK CITY BOY NGIIIINGGG!"suara itu membuat telinga kami _ngilu _aku menoleh pada Naruto yang ikutan nyanyi GaJe

TSUNADE-SAN DAN ERZA BANGUN mereka dalam bahaya...gumamku

END LUCY P.O.V.

Erza dan Tsunade langsung mematikan radio yang memutar lagu itu "HEY! BERISIK TAHU! KALIAN INI! JAM BERAPPA IINII!?"Serunya sambil menunjuk jam "5"Jawab Naruto polos,Erza menghantam Naruto ke tanah.

~SkipTime~  
"GRAY NATSU ECCHI!"Seru Lisanna dan Lucy,mereka memukul mereka dengan Shower "Kahhhh!"mereka langsung keluar.

~SkipTime Breakfast~

Lucy menelan _sandwich_ nya,ia lalu meneguk air mineral, "Kita mau kemana habis ini Nachan?"Tanya Sakura "Kita ke Play4Fun Amusement Park"kata Nachan ia memakan roti dengan susu kental manis putih dan ceres,keduanya mengangguk dan mengganti baju.

~SkipTime Dress Up~

Lucy mengenakan baju berwarna putih dan hijau transparan dengan pita dibagian tangannya,lengan bajunya mencapai siku dibelah dua,dia memakai rok hijau dengan bunga.

Sakura memakai baju seperti Lucy tapi yang berwarna pink,semuanya sama warnanya beda,Wendy warna biru,Erza warna merah,Tsunade warna kuning,dan sebagiannya.

Gray mengenakan baju kaus warna biru tua dengan jaket putih yang tidak di kancingkan,Natsu mengenakan kemeja merah dengan gambar naga,Naruto mengenakan baju gambar kyuubi dsb.

~Play4Fun Amusement Park~

"Natsu! Mitte Mitte! Kora-Kori (Courstey Of Fairy Tail Anime eps 19 Changeling)" kata Happy membaca tulisan Kora-Kori "Wah kayaknya asik! Naik itu yuk!"Kata Natsu,semuanya mengangguk.

SYUUUNGG

"AHHHH!"

HUEK!

Natsu muntah-muntah sendiri "Natsu,kan tidak bisa naik kendaraan"Kata Lisanna HUEEKK! "Gray? Kau nggak apa-apa?"Tanya Lucy "mm,...Huek huek...!"Gray muntah-muntah terus, "Naik ninja Warrior saja yuk,bukan kendaraan kok"Ajak Raven,semuanya setuju.

Mereka sampai di sebuah gerbang bertuliskan 'Ninja Warrior 4 Fun~ begitu tulisannya,setelah membeli tiket,semuanya masuk ke dalam,ada Forest Adventure,Ghost Adventure,Hunter X Hunter,Anime Adventure,Titan Adventure,Candy Land,pool land dan masih banyak lagi, "Semuanya bawa baju ganti banyak kan?"Tanya Nachan "Tentu Saja Na-chiii"Kata Jiraiya dan Lee.

"Masuk kemana dulu nih?"tanya Lucy "Ghost Adventure"Kata Nachan dengan seringai menakutkan.

GHOST ADVENTURE

"Oke! Siap siap! Satu kelompok 4 orang ya!" kata Nachan "Aku akan pergi dengan Mao,Raven dan Takumi,Aira akan pergi dengan Naruto,Hinata," "Wendy dan Romeo di kelompok Natsu dan Lisanna" "Lee bersama Nejji Kakashi dan Jiraiya" "Erza bersama Jellal,Tsunade" "dan Lucy dengan Gray,Sakura dan Sasuke"kata Nachan "Baik" "Yosh! Ikuso!"

Team GSSL

"A-Aku takut dengan rumah hantu aku phobia"Sakura dan Lucy mengakui mereka "Jangan takut Luce! Saku! Kan ada aku dan Sasuke!"Kata Gray sambil menepuk bahu keduanya,Sasuke mengangguk mantap "Jadi?" "YOSHH!"

Team NLWR

"A-Aku takut Romeo-kun...Natsu-san Lisa-san"Kata Wendy "S-Sabar ya! L-Lisa juga takut"Kata Lisanna,mereka akhirnya berjalan.

Team MNRT

"Nachan! Kamu yakin!? Kau kan phobia dengan hantu!"Kata Mao "Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi! Salahkan Raven!"seru Nachan yang mempunyai phobia terhadap Rumah Hantu,Raven hanya nyengir dan Takumi diam saja

Team LNKJ

"Huh! Nachan kenapa sih pilih aku dengan kalian!?"Tanya Lee "Tentu saja,Kau dan Jiraiya itu penggoda,aku tak heran kok"Kata Kakashi "Kau jahat sekali Kakashi!"seru Jiraiya "Tapi kenyataannya kan begitu? Kalian memang genit,apalagi,akan kuceritakan soal kalian yang melihat Lucy,Sakura,Hinata dan Lisanna juga Erza mandi"Kata Nejji

Team EJT

"Kau awas ya ngapa-ngapain jellalku!"bisik Erza "Hah!? Siapa lagi yang mau sama dia!?"Tanya Tsunade, "Kalian membicarakan apa sih?"tanya Jellal.

Team NHA

"Aku takut...Hinata-nee Naruto-nii"Kata Aira "Sudah Aira! Jangan takut! Kan ada kami!"Kata Naruto,Hinata mengangguk,lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

~Team SGLS~

"Tolong a..akuuu"Seru seorang perempuan setengah berdarah yang mendekat ke Lucy "Gyaa! Tolong aku! Hiks Gak! Aku Gak mau! hiiikkks!"Seru Lucy "LUCY!"seru Gray,Sasuke memegang Sakura dan Gray memegang Lucy "Aku gak mau Kyaa! sadako! tidak! Tidak!"Seru Sakura dan Lucy yang berlari menjauh.

Gray dan Sasuke berteriak-teriak mencari Sakura dan Lucy "Gray...Sasuke"Kata dua orang perempuan "Lucy!Sakura!"tapi Sasuke mencegah Gray "Mereka bukan Sakura atau Lucy..."Kata Sasuke menunjuk bola mata mereka keduanya merah gelap,dan UGYA! Mereka berubah menjadi hantu sontak,Gray dan Sasuke lari.

Team NLRW

UGYA! sebuah tengkorak melayang diatas Wendy,ia langsung kaget dan menangis,Natsu bingung apa yang harus dilakukan,di sisi Lain sebuah boneka mirip hantu tergantung agak mirip teru-teru bozu,lalu ada hantu indonesia yang disebut pocong dan kuntilanak oow

* * *

JElek ya? Gomen ne...Aku sedang buru-buru! Oh ya! Menurut kalian tim apa dulu?

2 tim ya!  
GSSL (Gray Sasuke Sakura Lucy)

NLRW (Natsu Lisanna Romeo Wendy)

NMRT (Nachan Mao Raven Takumi)

JTE (Jellal Tsunade Erza)

LJKN (Nejji Lee Kakashi Jiraiya)

NHA (Naruto Hinata Aira)

RnR please!


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT!

WHAT!? Ch 4

SakuraSFC-Akhirnya,bisa bikin yang baru chapternya!

Lucy-SakuraSFC! Cepetan keluarin kami dari Rumah Hantu

SakuraSFC-aku punya rencana itu tapi... entar aja ya?

Gray-WOI! Gue sama Sasuke capek tahu nyariin si 'bunga' sama si 'kunci'

Lucy & Sakura-SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT BUNGA DAN KUNCI!?

Sasuke-Hey Hey,jangan emotion langsung, tapi emang ilang kan!?

Naruto-Kapan aku muncul!?  
Aira-SakuraSfC-san! Aku munculkan?

SakuraSFC-aku punya rencana itu, mungkin semuanya muncul,tapi cuman kemungkinan atau... sedikit sekali.

A (teman)-Rencananya di chapter ini ada pairings?

N (teman)-Iya,katanya

SakuraSFC-aku punya rencana itu,lihat saja nanti! Disclaimer!

Not Own Fairy Tail or Naruto,if I own,Then GrayLu NaLi,NaruHIna and SasuSaku will Canon!

Grup

FKIU:FlowerKeysIceUchiha

KAH:KyuubiAiraHyuga

NR:Namei Riuske

JLKN:JiraiyaLeeKakashiNejji

EJT:Erza,Jellal Tsunade

FAWF:FireAnimalWindFire

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Team FKIU(Gray,Lucy,Sakura,Sasuke)

IceUchiha side~

"Aduh,mereka kemana sih? Dari tadi belum muncul-muncul..!"kata Gray seraya mengusap rambutnya,Sasuke menghela nafas "Mereka phobia,mereka bisa nyasar dimana saja..."kata Sasuke "...apalagi mereka bisa pingsan"lanjut Sasuke,sempat sebelum ia terjungkal kebelakang karena seorang pria berambut acak-acakan dengan baju hitam (genderowo)datang,itu adalah hantu Indonesia,bisa jadi sangat menganggetkan.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri,di sebelah hantu laki-laki itu ada seorang wanita dengan perut bolong (sinder bolong) Gray dan Sasuke menelan ludah mereka,lalu berlari,mereka tahu ini di DEATH HOUSE, tempat inti dari rumah hantu di Play4Fun.

"GYAAA!" _fangirling scream_ terdengar dari Sasuke dan Gray ketika boneka bayi tanpa kepala menggantung tepat di depan mereka,satu matanya copot dan ada bercak merah di tubuhnya boneka itu mengeluarkan suara "_kill you~...kill you~ at the Death House...kill you~...kill you at the death house,my mama my papa,come to me,kill the human~~ kill you...kill you~" _boneka itu bernyanyi,lagu merdu atau tepatnya LAGU MENGERIKAN,Gray dan Sasuke bergidik ngeri saat seseorang memegang pundak mereka... "GYAAA!"

KeysFlower side~

Sakura dan Lucy ada di Death house bagian kanan atau bagian kiri, mereka tidak tahu,death house menurut mereka benar-benar rumah kematian,dinding model klasik yang banyak debu dan sarang laba-laba, dilapisi dengan bercak darah yang mengalir,mereka dikaget kan dengan boneka mirip _chucky _yang memegang pisau, "_tolong...tolong...aku tidak berkerja...tolong...pasien selanjutnya...aku akan dipecat..tolong..."_suara parau itu terus menghampri Sakura dan Lucy, ada seorang suster yang tidak jalan (suster ngesot) hantu Indonesia,dia memegang suntikan dan sebuah pisau, "Tolong aku...Kalian pasien kan?"Tanyanya,bola mata tanpa pupil itu menatap mereka "Kyaaa!"mereka berteriak sambil berpelukan juga menutup mata mereka "S-Sakura-chan a-aku takut..."kata Lucy "aku juga... aku juga..."kata Sakura,tiba -tiba datanglah sesosok permen putih (?) yang meloncat-loncat.

Wajahnya mirip _goblin _sangat menyeramkan,belum lagi ditambah pemandangan seorang wanita berambut panjang dengan baju putih datang (Kuntilanak),ada juga seorang nenek yang membawa gayung (nenek gayung).

Sakura dan Lucy menjerit "KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"seseorang memegang pundak mereka dan itu adalah...Natsu dan Naruto.

Kedua perempuan itu cepat-cepat memeluk kedua laki-laki yang ada di depan mereka "Luce! Kamu kesasar?"tanya Natsu,Lucy hanya mengangguk, "Hey pergi sana!"seru Naruto,dia melempar batu kepada hantu-hantu itu.

Di sisi lain...

Gray dan Sasuke melihat dua perempuan yang menepuk pundak mereka,Hinata dan Lisanna "Kalian kenapa? Naruto mana? Natsu mana? Aira,Wendy dan Romeo mana?"tanya Sasuke "T-Tadi waktu kami di Dark Room,kami berpencar,untungnya aku sempat bertemu Lisanna saat di skull house,"jelas Hinata,seluruh tubuhnya merinding,Sasuke merangkul pundak Hinata,sedangkan Gray merangkul Lisanna.

Kedua laki-laki berambut raven itu membawa kedua perempuan itu bersama mereka untuk berjalan di Death House.

Team FWAF & KAH

Only Romeo,Wendy and Aira

Romeo melihat Aira,yang kira-kira dua tahun lebih muda darinya,Aira berusia tigabelas tahun "Wendy! Itu Aira!"seru Romeo "A-Aira? Mana? AIRA! Kau disini!"seru Wendy "W-Wendy!"seru Aira langsung berlari mereka ada di J_ack-o-lattern house,_dipenuhi labu dengan muka yang seram, ketiga anak itu langsung mencoba keluar,stelah memastikan tak ada hantu,mereka melangkah keluar.

Oow...pilihan yang salah,disebelah Jack-o-lattern house ini adalah _zombie's world _para Zombie sudah menunggu mangsa mereka keluar dari Jack-o-lattern house,Wendy,Romeo dan Aira mulai ragu akan pilihan mereka,keluar atau tidak? "Kita berdiam saja du...AHHH!"Romeo berteriak ketika sebuah kepala labu dengan wajah menyeringai mengerikan,matanya sipit dan di dalamnya ada api yang berwarna merah,bukan lampu,api asli.

Romeo kaget sekali,ia menghela nafasnya "Hahhh...menganggetkan"katanya.

"R-Romeo-kun...'"kata Aira,ROmeo menaikan satu alisnya...

Team NR

Nachan,Mao,Raven dan Takumi melewati Doll House,rumah yang dipenuhi boneka menyeramkan, "GYA!" _fangirling scream_ terdengar dari Takumi dan Raven,mereka kaget ketika melihat lima teru-teru bozu (kalau tidak tau cari di internet) menggantung di pintu rumah lain Teru-chan Sadako Hanako House "K-Kalian yakin?"tanya Nachan,soal Sadako dan Hanako,ia pernah punya trauma,ia pernah terjungkal ke sungai yang dangkal,mengakibatkan koma selama tujuh minggu.

Terus apa hubungannya hanako,sadako dan jatoh? Nih lihat...

**Flahback mode:ON**

**Nachan sedang berada di rumah hantu di Paris,bersama Raven,saudaranya,Takumi,Aira dan Mao pergi sendiri-sendiri,Mao pergi ke Voca-Fans Club sedangkan Takumi pergi ke Shigenki-House,Aira pergi ke Doll's World.**

**Rumah Hantu itu dibelakangnya adalah sungai "KYAAAAAAAAAA!"Nachan berteriak seketika,Hanako dan Sadako ada di depannya ia pun jatuh terjungkal ke sungai itu,mengakibatkan koma selama tujuh minggu.**

**Flahback mode: OFF**

"kayaknya kita nggak usah deh,nanti Nachan koma lagi"kata Mao,Takumi dan Raven mengangguk-ngangguk.

Team EJT & Team JLKN

"erza-chan kita bertemu disini~~"kata Jiraiya menari-nari layaknya orang stress,Jellal yang melihat itu dengan cepat bereaksi,ia memiliki aura kemarahan disekitarnya "jika kau berani mendekati Erza-ku,maka aku akan membunuhmu..."kata Jellal,mereka ada di World's Of Goblin,alias dunia goblin,oh ho...bagaimana ini...?

"Oh ya?"tanya Jiraiya "itu pasti kakek tua"kata Jellal.

HAL YANG BURUK AKAN TERJADI.

Team FWAF & FKIU

(minus Aira,Wendy,Romeo)

Mata Gray melebar begitu melihat Lucy yang memeluk Natsu _Lucy... _ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri,begitupula Sasuke "Tch."ia berkata begitu,mata _onyx _mereka memancarkan kemarahan,kesedihan dan kecemburuan,Lisanna dan Hinata juga begitu,hal yang sama,mata biru Lisanna dan mata Hinata tersirat kesedihan.

"Yo! Ice-Brain! Black-Wings! Kalian disini!"seru Natsu "Ah! Hinata-chan! Lisanna! Kalian disini juga!"kata Naruto,Hinata dan Lisanna hanya mengangguk,Gray dan Sasuke membelakangi mereka "Gray,aku mau bicara nanti"Kata Sasuke "begitupun aku"kata Gray,tetapi matanya melebar begitu merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya yang telanjang (HAH!?) "Kau kemana saja bodoh,aku mengkhawatirkanmu"kata seorang gadis berambut blonde yang tak lain adalah Lucy,di sisi lain,Sasuke mendapatkan kata-kata dan perlakuan yang sama dari Sakura.

Kedua lelaki berambut raven itu memerah "K-Kami mencarimu,tapi,malah ketemu Hinata dan Lisanna"jawab Gray,Lucy tersenyum,samar-samar Gray mendengar suara isakan dan basah-basah dipunggungnya.

Lucy menangis,begitupun Sakura "J-Jangan menangis!"seru Gray dan Sasuke disaat yang bersamaan.

Natsu & Naruto menyeringai lebar pada mereka, lalu,mereka memeluk Lisanna dan Hinata dari belakang "Maafkan kami,"kata mereka.

JDAR! DUARRR! BRAGGG!

"SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN DEKATI ERZA-KU!"Seru seseorang,suara familiar,yang tak lain adalah Jellal "HEH! APA KAU BILANG!"Jiraiya,itu pasti dia "Uwoo! Jiraiya-san benar!"kata Lee.

BRUAK!

Rumah Hantu itu hancur seketika...

"BERHENTIIIIIIIIIIIIII...!"

.

.

.

Setelah itu,mereka minta maaf berulang-ulang.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 4 jadiiii...

Eheheh,ada bonus buat NaruSaku dan NaLu fans tuhh... aku Gak suka pairing itu sihhh

Kuharap kalian gak kecewa, yang satu ini special haunted house

Oh ya! Selanjutnya harus kemana pilihkan ya?

Forest Adventure

Pool Land

Candy land

Hunter X Hunter

Anime World

Chocolate land

Doll land

Animal Planet

Food Land!

dan...yang punya tambahan untuk wahananya...bisa di bahas di Review atau PM aja ya...

Sayonara! See U later!

SakuraShadowSFC


End file.
